


Michael Mell: Hunter of Dick

by itwasreallyhot2day



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Jared is Michael's squip, M/M, Michael has a dragon kink, My friend says I need to specify that Michael is the one that actually dresses as a furry, Smut, bob the minion - Freeform, funny crack though, furry!Jeremy, its literally 2 am, its mostly foreplay, no in the novel he's actually a furry, plz read, pshhh what is life, this is just crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasreallyhot2day/pseuds/itwasreallyhot2day
Summary: Things get steamy when Jeremy gets Michael a new costume to try on, with the promise of a treat ;)





	Michael Mell: Hunter of Dick

**Author's Note:**

> this was written between the hours of 11:30 and 2:00 am do yall feel blessed yet

“I left you a little present in the bedroom,” Jeremy whispered as sensually as tube of lube fresh from the factory, “put it on for me and i’ll give you a treat.” Michael caught a wink out of the corner of his eye as he twisted in his boyf’s arms trying to meet his eyes.

“Brooooooooooo”. Michael’s mind wandered to the possibilities (and there were many). Maid outfit? Cosplay? 18th century ballgown complete with corset? Ohhhhh what if there was a bum roll?1?1? Michael’s dick grew hard at the thought. Had Jeremy learned about his bum roll kink???

**Dude, the fuck,** Jared Kleinman’s voice echoed in Michael’s head. 

**You got some serious mental issues.**

It was true. Michael had often imagined himself as a noble dragon, locked in a nearly equal battle with Jeremy, the brave knight. The dragon always lost and was  _ impaled  _ by the knights huge spear. The dragon would give a mighty  _ moan _ and the knight would lock his mouth with the dragon’s, driven mad by lust. Their tongues would battle for dominance. It was pt 2 of the boss fight. 

It was Michael’s favorite part.

Suddenly Michael felt teeth sink into his neck. Jeremy was pouting. “Didja forget bout me? Lost in yer own mind m80. Sometimes I think you’re talking tuh some1 up dere. I’ve been sucking dis hickey on yer neck 4 da last 2 minoots.”

Michael hadn’t noticed, he thought it was just Jared leeching off of his consciousness. The same dull pain mixed with tingling. Stupid Jared.

**IF YA WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU JUST HAVE TO SAY THE WORD. OH WAIT, YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LEAVE EVEN IF YOU WANTED ME TO. SO SUCK ON THAT, FUCKER!!1!1!**

“miCHAEL DO YOU WANT TO hAEVE KINKKY SEXX OR NOT??????”gE T HTE HECH IN THE BEDROOM AND GET YOUR ASS DRESSED AS A FUCKIN CEASER SALDA i WANNA SEE MYSELF A SLUTTy WOLF!!!1!”

**kINky!**

Michael’s eyes widened and swallowed, his adam’s apple getting as low as shawty when there were da applebottom jeans and boots with da fur. When he was in seventh grade he had literally believed he was half wolf. He threw his arms around his boyf and cried, 

“Ooh Jerm i can’t Bleaf you remembered my affinity for wolves!!!!”

“Bro, get your ass in dat bedroom before i got 2 like punish u or smthn.” Jeremy licked the tears from Michael’s chin, his tongue sensually cupping the shorter boy’s sweet cheeks. Michael shivered, thinking of the other cheeks he’d like that tongue to be licking… the things Jeremy could do with that tongue (it did share many characteristics with that of a giraffe, like being blue!)

**COME ON, HUNT DOWN THAT DICK MICHAEL! THIS IS THE FIRST SEXUAL SITUATION YOU’VE BEEN IN SINCE THAT GIRL IN PHYSICS ACCIDENTLY BLEW A BAKING SODA AND VINEGAR VOLCANO INTO YOUR ASSBALLS**

Michael wasn’t even phased by the blatant invasion of his privacy. All he knew was that Jeremy’s dick = the holy grail. It was time to get down to business.

**To defeat! The Huns!**

Their embrace ended as Jremy slapped Michael’s arse and herded the shorter boy into the bedroom. There on the bed, laid out on a old waluigi pillowcase was  _ the tail. _ Michael almost cried at the sight of it as it was a beautiful speciman, shiny synthetic fur in a dappled grey color leading up to a small round butt plug. Ears to boot. He wiped his teary eyes. “Broooo, 4 meee????”

“Yeah bro, you are my faorite person.”

“Ur fwavowite personnn?”

“Heckidoodles you know it”

Michael shot jeremy a sultry gaze. “Well, this thing won’t make it’s way up my ass without help, now will it?”

Jeremy pushed the shorter boy onto da bed and quickly unzipped Michael’s Bob the minion onesie (Michael’s current fav lounge wear). The smaller boy playfully batted away hands only to have Jeremy go down on him grasping both of Michael’s wrists with one of his own hands which had expanded into a Yaoi Hand ™ as the sexy times had commenced. He leaned in close to whisper in that Lube-smooth voice in Michael’s ear, “do i need to tie you the diddly darn up to make u behave~~”

“mmmmmmmmMMMMmmmMMMMMmMMMMMMMmMmMmMNNUUUU father, i have sinnered. I have simmered in these pits of sexual frustration for tto long, take me out and make me a delicious fried butter stick!!!!” Michael stuck his bare ass up in submission to his daddy.

**Dude you’re such a uke~**

Jeremy licked his lips and brought out his favorite cool ranch dorito flavored chapstick. He stuck the stick to a very different kind of pucker than it was used to, preparing his boyf for the plastic tail about to be shoved ceremoniously up his sphincter. 

Michael felt his ding-dong harden with a swelling crescendo of  _ fuck me daddy _ . Jeremy playfully rubbed the chapstick against the edge of Michael’s assvoid. Michael wished it was Jeremy’s sweet hot dicky instead, but there would be time for that as the evening would draw on. 

**yOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER TO TAKE UP THE ASS THAN A DICK**

**MOTHERFUCKING BATHBOMB THAT’S WHAT**

Michael was about to protest when the dingaling was shoved up into his trou de cul. He moaned at least [this loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsZ7013yHiw).

“I haven’t even gotten my hands on your joystick yet and you’re already moving around the player character. You must be-

**MORE CHILL (roll credits)**

“-Very horny tonight,” Jeremy finished

Stupid squip interrupting his boyf’s sexy monologue. Michael pouted while trying to hold onto Jeremy’s hand.

“AWH! FUCK ME DADDY,” Michael yelled.

Jeremy grasped the smaller boy’s chin and twirled the tail between his fingers, rubbing the luxurious fibers like they were a lucky rabbit’s foot. Y’know, a rabbit’s foot stuck up his boyf’s ass. He smirked before reaching over to grab the ears- 

HOwever!!! Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael’s hand reaching down to rub his own love muscle. Jer-bear turned lit with a fiery rage comparatively like that of a badass outdoor cat stuck in a battle for it’s life with the neighbor’s aggressive american shorthair over the ladycat across the street that was in heat. 

**oH shiiiiiiiit,** Jared whispered  **Ya done goofed mikey-boi**

“I didn’t tell you you could do that,” Jeremy pouted. “I guess wolves that can’t behave need to be collared.” He leaned in and nipped Michael’s ear  **as** with his leggie he reached out and opened the bedside table with his toes, taking out a collar and cuffs. 

**yOU MADE HIM MAD,** Jared sang in reminiscence of the dragon in Shrek the musical,  **yOU’re gONNA dIE**

Michael moaned at the thought of the dragon. Man that was a hot dragon. And Michael related to her because his boyfriend also liked a big big girl (if ya know what i mean.) Lost in his thoughts, michael didn’t notice the leather collar slipping over his cerabellum and onto his neck. It tightened and made him a little bit woozy because it was so hot, not because it was too tight. 

**Practice safety with auto-erotic asphyxiation, kids**

The collar was a little tickly, and the thought of the hand shackles to come tickled michael’s meatstick.

And come they did, those shackles got onto his hands but they didn’t stay there. Michael’s hands were too small. He was the uke and didn’t get the Yaoi Hand ™ mod.

**That means you have a small dick**

“Ah shizzow,” Jeremy cussed as he threw the cuffs aside, “ur such a badboi resisting da cuffs.” he licked his way down Michael’s throat. “You’ll apologize, i know you will. I won’t let you come until you doOoOo,” he sang. 

Michaels head bobbed, he could feel his hot throbbing willy bounce against his tum tum. Jeremy took his boyf’s donkey kong-

**Haha what if but konkey dong oR OH YOU COULD GO WITH COCKY DONG**

-in his hand and fingered his head, wiping away the jewels of precum that just shined like ten million fireflies. Michael keened and matched his lover’s cocky dong up with his own, preparing them like dominoes ready to be pushed over the edge.

They were now chest to chest, dingle to dongle, tangled in a mess of limbs. They frotted together, two nakey snakeys, an island of flesh in a sea of metal wires and electronics. Jeremy’s old Nintendo 64 that was sat by the TV nutted.

Michael’s pulse raced as he neared climax, Jeremy not far behind. He would come in first. 

**Haha. come.**

Michael’s vision went white as he peaked the peepee conglomeration convention and Jeremy came at the sight of his boyf coming. 

**Darn. That’s a lot o’ dick slick right there.**

Michael snickered at Jared words. His boyf stared up from where he had collapsed on top, his eyes lidded in the natural high of sex and lust satiated. The tail was awkwardly situated in michael’s ass, but at the moment he couldn’t care. This feeling was better than Bob Marley and better than when the girl at sev-elev gave him a generous pour.

Not as good as dragons though.  _ Nggggggggggg dragon cum,  _ he fantasized sweetly. 

Jeremy booped his boyf’s shnoop to get his attention, “babe, you really are my fav. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know.” And, as he cleaned up, wiping away the cream cheese frosting with Bob (his discarded minion onesie), his tail papping behind him, he was sure that that was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Maui voice* what can i say except yOU'RE WELCOMe
> 
> my fren says i should have just gone with "you're welcome"
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
